


Meeting

by c_morrigan



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_morrigan/pseuds/c_morrigan
Summary: Roshni and Marina's first meeting! Marina has been allowed go to the Gob on her own for the very first time and meets a very cute girl
Relationships: Marina Cheery/Roshni Singh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> not finished yet, though im not sure if there will be more

Marina sighed as she stared longingly at the vast expanse of the library. This was the first time she had ever been allowed into the Gob on her own. Her patron, Mr Meridian, had finally allowed her to go by herself after two years of begging on her part.

She raced over to the mystery section. There was a circus book she had had her eye on for literal years, but she knew Meridian would never let her take it out, he was far too responsible for that. It was… somewhat mature, but Marina knew she'd be fine. She'd seen worse things than a description of a murder scene in a book. Being a member of the Wundrous Society would do that for you.

She browsed the shelves, but the book just didn’t want to be found. Typical.

"Can I help you with something?"

Marina jumped at the deep voice, banging her head on the shelf she had been leaning on. She cursed and turned around to see who had bothered her.

There was a girl slightly older than Marina, wearing a bookfighter uniform. She was tall, with black hair tied back in a braid, and brown skin with hard eyes to match.

"Oh, I was just looking for… for a book," Marina mumbled. Why was she blushing? What reason was there for her to blushing? Was looking for a book in a library that blush-worthy of an event?

"I should hope so," the other girl replied.

Marina nodded, biting her lip. "I'm Marina," she said brightly, sticking out her hand. Oh Divine, was she really going to be like this today?

The other girl raised an eyebrow, an easy smile playing on her lips. "Roshni," she shook Marina's hand. "This is your first time here, isn't it?"

Marina blushed. Again. "First time without my patron."

"Oh," Roshni realised, noticing the golden pin on her chest for the first time. "You're a Wun?"

Marina wrinkled her nose. "I guess so. Bit of a stupid word, though."

Roshni smiled at her again. "Glad I'm not the only one who thinks that."

Marina nodded, uncertain of how to carry the conversation any further, as per usual. Roshni, however, seemed perfectly at ease. Marina had never understood how some people could be so calm around cute girls.

"Listen… what are you looking for?" Roshni asked, and Marina tried to ignore the glint of mischievousness in her eye.

"Ummm, Girls From Beyond The Grave? I've seen it plenty of times, but it doesn’t seem to be here," she said, trying not to sound too whiny.

Roshni grinned. "I happen to know where that is. But it's dangerous," she warned, though her serious tone was kind of ruined by the way her eyes crinkled.

"I think I can handle dangerous," Marina responded with a grin of her own. That wasn’t so lame, thank the Divine Thing.

"Then follow me."

Marina raced after Roshni, laughing out loud at the look of surprise on the old man at the biography section. She hoped Roshni wouldn't get in trouble, but then she'd hardly break the rules just to get a book for someone she'd just met. Right?

Roshni held out a hand as they neared the children's section. "Keep an eye out. We've been dealing with some… unsavoury characters."

Marina peered over Roshni's shoulder, taking in the scene in the room before her. Unsavoury was putting it lightly. Was that woman hitting a dog?

Roshni attempted to creep past, but the ostrichwun who had been battling a pirate caught sight of her. "Roshni! Where have you been? The bloody stepsisters got out."

Roshni made a face. "Again, Colin? Why am I always having to deal with them?"

"Ah, but they just love you, Roshni."

"I can't tell if that's an insult or a compliment."

He winked at her. "The bes- Oi, who's that back there?"

Marina bit her lip and walked out from behind the bookshelf.


End file.
